


难分对错（上）

by hyacinth_l



Category: R1SE (Band), Real Person Fiction, 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_l/pseuds/hyacinth_l
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/夏之光
Kudos: 1





	难分对错（上）

焉之

骨科

光比嘉大两岁

有ooc

有🚕

焉嘉和夏光从小一起长大，焉嘉特别黏他哥，稍微长大了以后却再也不肯叫夏光哥哥，只会之光之光的叫，像是不服自己是年龄小的那个。但他除了上学依然喜欢天天和夏光待在一起，哪怕是夏光和自己的同学出去玩也要跟着。在家里，两个人之前也一直睡的上下铺，直到焉嘉上高中搬家后，才分开两个房间。

时间如白驹过隙，倏然而逝。高一的一个周末，焉嘉去同学家里玩，正值青春期的几个男生，打游戏打够了，突然有人提议要不要一起看片儿，很快得到了赞同。几个少年有些兴奋地将找好的片儿投到大屏电视上，围成一圈看了起来。这是焉栩嘉第一次看片儿，他看着屏幕上的男女用着不同的姿势亲密，听着嗯嗯啊啊的声音，却没有什么感觉。看着看着，他突然觉得那长着泪痣的女生跟他哥夏光有点像，眼睛盯着屏幕，他脑子里却开始幻想夏光在他身下呻吟的样子，下身的小怪兽开始苏醒。但意识到这是在朋友家里，不想在别人面前失态的他，去卫生间用冷水洗了把脸，晃了晃头，重新清醒的他终于明白自己是喜欢夏光的，不仅是亲情，更是爱情，所以才会从小一直黏着他，对他有很强的占有欲。可我们是亲兄弟啊，焉嘉抬头对着镜子笑了一下，那又怎样，我哥之光只能是我的。

那天晚上，焉嘉做了一个梦，梦里他如愿把他哥压在身下，早上醒来，他的睡裤脏了。

夏光从小一直学跳舞，考大学也走的艺考，考上了国内知名的艺术院校，学校还是位于他们家所在的城市，所以周末和假期他都会回家。

大一暑假，一个很热很热的夏天，马路上似乎隐隐约约都有虚恍的蒸汽，知了不停聒噪地叫着。夏之光练了一个下午的舞，汗水湿透了他穿的红色背心，从舞蹈室回家，实在热得难受的他回来就直接把汗湿的背心脱了，光着上身又把空调调低了几度，拿了瓶冰可乐咕嘟咕嘟地喝起来。焉栩嘉正在客厅吹着空调写暑假作业，听见门响抬头一看，就看见他哥这一连串流畅的动作，趁夏之光仰头喝汽水的时候，焉嘉用眼睛细细的从上到下扫描了一遍夏光裸着的上身。修长的脖颈，接着好看的锁骨，有线条起伏的手臂，粉嫩挺翘的乳头，看起来纤细而又柔软的腰肢，还有因为运动而微微有些泛红汗湿的肌肤，他暗暗咽了咽口水，却还是感觉自己有些压抑不住自己的欲望。

他不想这么快吓到他可爱的哥哥，毕竟夏之光是已经谈过两个女朋友的有正常性向的男人，虽然前两任都是他在暗中制造矛盾促使他们分手的，但现在，时机还没成熟，就先让这么魅惑的哥哥远离一下吧。于是他有些口干舌燥的说，"之光，你要不去冲个澡吧，冲个澡就凉快了，别满身大汗的就吹空调，小心感冒。"

"哦好，那我去了，你继续学习啊。"夏光放下可乐，拿起浴巾就进了浴室，丝毫没有注意到他弟弟的异常。

焉嘉深深地呼吸了一口气，强制控制着自己不去看浴室磨砂玻璃透过的夏光隐约的身影，又深呼吸了几口，把思绪硬拉回笔下的数学题目。

哗啦啦的水声停止，洗完澡洗完头的夏光穿上干净的背心短裤从浴室出来，没擦干的头发还滴滴答答的滴着水。"之光，过来。"焉嘉拿着吹风机，示意他哥过来吹头发。"嘉嘉，我又不是小孩子了，再说现在夏天，一会它自己就干啦。""不行，空调开的那么低，你不吹头发会感冒的，过来。"好吧，夏光瘪了瘪嘴，听话的走过去，坐在焉嘉面前的凳子上，享受着五星级的吹头发服务。很快头发就吹干了，夏光就拿着手机去电视前面的沙发上冲浪了。

"嘉嘉，你好好学习啊，过了这暑假你可就高三了，要高考了，不许偷偷玩，好好复习。"

"好，我知道了。"

终于高考完的暑假，不用再忙于学习的焉嘉又有时间每天和他哥一起玩。一天，夏光说要和自己大学的室友好兄弟一起去逛街打电玩打台球什么的，焉嘉磨着他哥也要一起去，夏光拗不过他就同意了。

到了集合的麦当劳，三人汇合。夏光这个中间人便开始介绍，"嘉嘉，这是翟潇闻，我大学室友，小翟，这是焉栩嘉，我弟弟。""哎呦亲弟弟吗，挺帅的啊，哎光光这么热的天咱们要不买个冰激凌吃吧。""不行啊，最近我都长胖了，形体老师叫我减肥呢，你自己吃吧，我不能吃。""行，那我去买，等我啊。"

焉栩嘉在一边默默站着，打量着这个哥哥的室友，身高和我差不多，比哥高，长得还行没我帅，应该构不成威胁。

那边翟潇闻就拿着两个甜筒冰激凌回来了，一个给了焉嘉，另一个已经被他自己啃了好几口，"光，这真的很好吃哎，要不你吃一口，反正吃一口也没多少热量，来，给你吃。""那，我就吃一小口。"夏光也没介意，直接在小翟吃过的冰激凌上面舔了一小口想解解馋，一旁的焉嘉心里却很不是滋味，哥哥怎么能吃别人吃过的冰激凌呢，如果要吃也只能吃我的啊。他暗暗攥了攥拳头，没在脸上表现出他的不爽。

接下来的这一天，夏光一直和小翟打打闹闹，两个人一起打双人的电玩游戏，打台球的时候翟潇闻又常常贴在夏光背后，手握着手教他拿杆的姿势，也一直聊一些学校的趣事，常常忽略了他弟弟。焉嘉一整天看着他哥和别人玩的笑的很开心，心里的愤怒值是越来越高，他也隐隐觉得翟潇闻似乎对他哥也另有所图，几次看着夏光的眼神都带着很深的情意，只是他这傻哥哥一点都看不出来，还只当是朋友相处，根本不懂得保护自己。他越想越生气也越想越着急，他怕他哥被别人骗走第一次，他觉得自己不能再等了，本来想到成年以后再跟哥告白，再全部讲清楚的，现在看似乎来不及了，他决定换一个快一点的办法，这个暑假就开始行动，夏之光只能是焉栩嘉的。

过了一周，爸妈都去出差了，他拿出之前准备好的迷药，在家给他哥点了一杯他最喜欢喝的奶茶，然后偷偷把药下在了奶茶里。

敲开夏光的房门，看见夏光正倚在床上玩手机，他笑着把奶茶递给哥哥，说，"之光，我知道你喜欢喝奶茶，喏这是我帮你叫的外卖，喝吧。"

"哇嘉嘉你太好了吧，谢啦，真好喝。"

"那你慢慢喝，我回房间了。"

"好。"焉栩嘉缓缓退出了房间，轻轻把门掩上，回到自己的房间，一边听歌一边等了半个小时，再去他哥的房间，夏光果然已经晕了过去。他坐在床边，用手在夏光的脸上描摹着，欣赏了一会他梦寐以求的人的面容。这么美好的哥哥，只能属于我，他暗暗的下定了决心，将夏之光公主抱到自己的房间，放到自己的床上，然后把他的双手用软绳绑在了床头的横杆上，又在腰间加了一道有弹力的束缚，让他的身子不能离开床太远。做完这一切，他又坐在床边开始静静的看着他哥，等着夏光醒来，毕竟他也很喜欢之光很奶的声音和灵动的眼睛，一个昏迷的哥哥哪有清醒的可爱啊。

太阳逐渐下沉，天空被渲染成暖暖的橙红色。夏光意识逐渐清醒，想活动活动身子，却发现自己几乎动不了，缓缓睁开眼睛，就看到坐在床边也正看着他的弟弟。

"之光，你终于醒了。"焉嘉笑着说。

还有些不明白状况的夏光朝四周看了看，终于搞懂自己是被绑在了弟弟的床上，他有些害怕却又有其他更复杂的情绪。

"嘉嘉，你，你要干嘛呀，为什么绑着我，快松开。"

"不，我好不容易准备好一切等到了这一天，之光，我喜欢你，我爱你，你知道吗，我从以前就喜欢你了，每次看到你我都想要一辈子占有你。"

"可我们是兄弟啊，是有血缘关系的亲兄弟，你怎么能，唔..."

焉嘉不想听这些东西，直接用一个吻堵住了他哥要说的话。他用力地吻着他肖想已久的哥哥，趁他没防备的时候撬开了他的牙关，用舌头侵略着他的口中的地盘，感受到夏光的舌头在不断的后退，他就强硬的继续进攻，直到退无可退，两人的唇舌纠缠在一起。焉嘉满意地品尝了哥哥的味道，又抬头看哥哥被亲的迷糊的样子，趁夏光不注意还微张着口的时候，焉嘉拿了一个口球就塞进了他的嘴里。

"之光，我不想听你说那些，兄弟怎么了，兄弟不能在一起吗，我就是喜欢你，每次看着你跟别人玩的很好的时候我心里都嫉妒死了，每次你不经意地在我面前裸露的时候，我都特别想直接扑倒你把你做了，可我总怕吓着你，一忍再忍，可这次我是真的忍不了了。"

焉嘉边说着，边拉开夏光裤子的拉链，把他的短裤脱下来，然后又把他的T恤撩起来，一直往上推堆到腋下，然后用手从上到下抚摸着哥哥光滑的肌肤。

"你太傻了，翟潇闻他也喜欢你你看出来了吗，你肯定没看出来吧，本来我打算等到你下个生日，那时候我已经成年了，我再好好跟你表白，但他出现了我等不了了，我怕你被别人抢走，之光，你只能是我的。"

说着，他用舌头在夏光粉色的乳头上打着转，又惩罚似的咬了几口。夏光从没有被人如此对待过，只觉得仿佛有一阵阵电流从他胸前的小红豆传到全身。

焉嘉一路从上亲到下，终于亲到了穿着灰色四角内裤的地方，他先隔着那层薄薄的布料，用柔软的嘴唇亲着他哥哥还没有勃起的阴茎，又伸出舌头，沿着突起的地方一寸一寸的舔舐，感受着它不断涨大的过程。直到那里的布料全部湿成更深的黑色，他才把夏光的内裤扒了下来，已经涨成深红色的阴茎一下就弹了出来。这下没有了布料的阻隔，焉嘉把它含进了嘴里，在口中用舌头在它的四周打转画圈，又前后晃头照顾着它的全部地方。

夏光感受着下体被含着舔弄的湿热，只觉得快感一个劲的往大脑上冲，口中也不由自主的发出了呻吟声，可是含着口球又发不出完整的声音，只有断断续续的声音伴随着口水流出。

焉嘉两只手在两侧的囊袋抚摸着，加快了前后摆头的频率，几乎每一下都让哥哥的龟头直抵着他的喉咙，伴随着夏之光变得更加粗重的呼吸，一股白浊射进了他的嘴里，他也没有吐出来，就直接咽了下去。

“看，哥哥，我多喜欢你，只要是你的东西，不管什么我都会吃下去，很香很好吃。”

刚刚高潮过后的夏光，喘着粗气，脑子里还是一片混乱，口水滴滴答答的淌到了他的胸前，他晃了晃脑袋让自己清醒一点，用手指戳了戳焉嘉，又指指自己的嘴巴。

“是要把口球拿出来吗，之光？”夏光点了点头，“那之光要听话好吗，不要说那些我不想听的好吗，不然，我就给你换一个更大号的。”夏光赶紧又点了点头。

焉嘉把口球取了下来，帮夏光揉了揉已经有些发酸的脸颊，又趴在他身上给了他一个深深的舌吻。

“之光，你口水怎么都是甜的，真是个爱喝奶茶的小孩子。”

“我不是小孩子了，我是你哥！”

“好好好之光，你是我哥，没错。”

“你能不能放开我，我们好好聊聊不行吗，你不要这样，我……”

本来笑着的焉嘉脸色立刻又变得阴沉，换了一个更软一点小一点的口球直接给哥哥塞上了。

“之光，你不听话，我说了我不听这些，既然你自己不能不说，就让我帮你。这个小一点，戴着会舒服一点，也能出声就是压着舌头说不了话，可以吧，我可好心没给你换一个更大的。”

“唔……嗯……”

“嗯，果然说不了话了。之光，天还长着呢，我们继续下一步吧。”

焉嘉拿出一个芝士蛋糕味的润滑液，倒在他的手指上，给他哥闻了一下。

“喏，是你喜欢的芝士蛋糕味，之光的第一次我可是准备了好久呢。”

接着他就把夏光的两腿分开，往上压。哥哥学过舞蹈身子骨又很软，腿很容易就被折了过去，脚腕分别用床头两侧连接的软橡胶绳套起来。这样一来，夏光刚刚释放过的阴茎和下面粉嫩的花穴就都大大咧咧的展示了出来。

焉嘉先仔细地盯着花穴看了看，然后用淋了润滑液的食指轻轻拨开褶皱，顺着小小的穴口往里深入，有了润滑剂的帮助，食指很容易就全部伸了进去。焉嘉用食指在后穴里面细细的探索着，又不断按压着肉壁，观察着夏光的变化。

“唔……呃啊……”

当焉嘉修长的食指摸到一块小小的凸起处时，夏光突然感觉身体一阵酥麻，说不出来的感觉席卷全身，口中也不自主的发出了呻吟。

“是这里啊，之光，找到了。”

焉嘉开始不断的按压摩擦这个小小的凸起，又趁机伸进了第二根手指，食指和中指在穴内边扩张边刺激着哥哥的敏感点，穴内也开始分泌少量的液体，洞穴逐渐被扩张的更大，很快第三根手指也加入了这个队伍。焉嘉一会用短短的指甲轻轻地划这个小小的凸起，一会又用有力量的指腹按压着这里。

这期间夏光一直都无法克制自己的声音，只能伴随着阵阵快感发出好听的呻吟声。

焉嘉感觉穴内的液体分泌的越来越多，就三根手指一起狠狠地撵着穴内的敏感点刮了好几下。

“嗯呃啊啊……呼……”

夏光呻吟的声音变大，前面和后面同时释放，前面又是一股白浊冲出，后面也有一股透明的液体像小溪一样从穴内涌流出来。

“之光第一次就能靠后面高潮，很有天赋，我很喜欢，奖励一个吻。”这个吻轻轻地落在夏光的泪痣上。

焉嘉的手指上挂满了夏光后面的液体，他又顺着这些液体将还张着口的后穴扩张的更大，为更进一步的亲密做准备。

终于扩张的差不多了，焉嘉脱下T恤，再脱下自己的裤子，更加粗长的阴茎早已经涨大到可怖的尺寸，柱体呈现深深的紫红色。夏光害怕地使劲摇头，这么大的东西要塞进那么小的洞口，他怕自己的后面会坏掉，他不断发出抗拒的声音，想让焉嘉停下来放过他。

可美食都已经端上桌，准备好刀叉了，又怎么能不吃呢。焉嘉轻轻地压到了夏光的身上，贴近他的耳朵边亲边说，“之光，放心吧，我已经把你扩张的很好了，别怕，让我进去，你也会舒服的。”

焉嘉双手揉捏着夏光大腿根部的软肉，身下的阴茎对准已经准备好的，正在微微收缩舒张的洞口，不顾夏光拼命的摇头，狠狠心借着润滑一下将全部的粗大都顶入了那柔软的花穴。夏光感觉那里仿佛被撕裂了一般传来阵阵疼痛，被这样一下刺激，眼泪也没忍住开始一滴接一滴地往外冒。

看到他哥被疼哭了，焉嘉心里也有些难受，但箭在弦上不得不发，他开始慢慢地进行着抽插，虽然速度慢，但每一下都很有力的碾过夏光体内的敏感点，直顶到花穴的最深处。他的手也不断揉捏抚摸着哥哥的乳头、腰身、阴茎，让夏光逐渐不再感到疼痛，代替的是一波一波的快感。听到身下人口中发出的声音不再是痛呼而是绵柔的呻吟声，焉嘉加快了身下前后运动的速度，九浅一深的不停地进攻着花穴。

夏光在焉嘉大手四处地抚摸和身下小穴被填满被冲撞的快感中，感觉自己就像一只在火炉上烧烤的虾子，浑身都烧成了粉红色，大脑已经无法思考，身体只能在情欲中沉醉，迎合着身上人的肆虐。

焉嘉抽插地速度越来越快，越来越深，在后穴一个用力的收缩下，直接释放在了他的体内，一股液体冲入深处，夏光的前面也跟着一起又释放了一次。

高潮过后的焉嘉又枕在夏光的胸前，两个人的身体紧贴，连呼吸频率都变得一致，谁也没有出声，都静静地沉默着。


End file.
